Batman
thumb|258px Batman es una película estadounidense de 1989 basada en el personaje de cómics del mismo nombre. Dirigida por Tim Burton, Anton Furst ganó el Óscar a la mejor dirección artística de ese año entre otras distintas nominaciones. Es la primera película de la serie fílmica de Batman distribuidas por la Warner Bros. Está protagonizada por Michael Keaton, en el papel de Bruce Wayne y su álter ego Batman. Keaton está acompañado del ganador del Óscar Jack Nicholson como Joker y de Kim Basinger como la periodista Vicki Vale. El filme se venía preparando desde 1979, tras el éxito de la película Superman, de Richard Donner. La historia se basaría mayormente en los seis cómics creados el año anterior por la dupla compuesta por el guionista Steve Englehart y el dibujante Marshall Rogers (Posteriormente reeditadas bajo el nombre de "Batman: Strange Apparitions"). En tales historias destacaba el episodio llamado "El Pez Sonriente" en donde Silver St. Cloud (novia de Bruce Wayne) finalmente descubre que en realidad su novio es Batman, y al mismo tiempo el Joker se autoproclama como el némesis definitivo del héroe. Años después, con la contratación de Burton como director, Sam Hamm escribió el guion, basándose en el primer borrador del filme escrito por Steve Englehart y Julie Hickson. A la película no se le dio luz verde hasta el éxito de Burton con Beetlejuice (1988). Para el papel protagonista fueron considerados varios artistas de la lista A de Hollywood, mientras que Nicholson aceptó el papel del Joker con las estrictas condiciones de que recibiera un salario elevado, más un importante porcentaje de lo recaudado en la taquilla, beneficios y venta de artículos relacionados al legendario personaje. Fue acogida con gran entusiasmo y resultó un éxito de taquilla. Burton les dio al héroe y a Gotham City un tratamiento totalmente distinto al que se le había aplicado en la anterior película y popular serie televisiva de los años 1960, creando una atmósfera sombría y gótica. Argumento Se aproxima el bicentenario de Gotham City, y las autoridades creen que el alto nivel de crimen disuadirá a la población de acudir a las celebraciones. El alcalde William Borg (Lee Wallace) nombra como nuevo fiscal de distrito a Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams), quien promete limpiar la ciudad de la corrupción y el crimen y detener a Carl Grissom (Jack Palance), jefe del hampa de la ciudad. Jack Napier (Jack Nicholson), mano derecha de Grissom, ve la noticia y promete hacer frente a Dent si llega a "tocar" a Grissom. Pero la novia de Grissom, Alicia (Jerry Hall), que mantiene una relación con él, le previene de Grissom. Mientras, un extraño personaje vestido de murciélago que recorre la ciudad de noche atacando a los criminales, Batman, ha atraído la atención de la policía y la prensa. El periodista Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl) trata de investigar sobre Batman, pero la policía niega la existencia del mismo, incluido el Teniente Max Eckardt (William Hootkins), un policía corrupto al servicio de Grissom. Más tarde Napier se reúne con Eckardt y amenaza al policía diciendo que Grissom le nombrará a él su sucesor, pero Eckardt sólo obedece a Grissom. Al día siguiente, a pesar de las burlas sobre la existencia de Batman, Knox conoce a la fotógrafa experta y periodista Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger), que al igual que Knox deseosa de saber quién es Batman. Vicki consigue dos invitaciones a una fiesta benéfica ofrecida por Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton), y allí aprovecharán para sacar información sobre Batman a las autoridades de la ciudad, que también están invitadas. Entre tanto, Grissom, viendo las operaciones que Dent está llevando a cabo contra la mafia, decide eliminar cualquier prueba que le relacione con la empresa de productos químicos Axis, y ordena a Napier quemar todos los archivos de las oficinas de la empresa. Napier lleva a cabo la operación sin saber que Grissom ha llamado a Eckardt para que lo detenga y lo mate, ya que ha descubierto su romance con Alicia. En la fiesta de Bruce Wayne, Knox intenta conseguir información, mientras Vicki conoce a Bruce y se enamora de él. Knox intenta entrevistar a Dent y al alcalde, quienes lo evitan. El comisario de policía James Gordon (Pat Hingle), recibe la noticia de que Eckardt ha ido a Productos Químicos Axis para detener a Napier e inmediatamente se dirige al lugar para capturar a Napier y poder llegar así hasta Grissom. El mayordomo de Bruce, Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough), alerta disimuladamente a Bruce, mientras éste está hablando con Vicky y Knox). Bruce (quien resulta ser Batman) se dirige a la Batcueva, donde ve por medio de un video de seguridad cómo el comisario Gordon es alertado de la situación. Wayne se convierte en Batman y se dirige a la fábrica Axis para detener también a los maleantes. Tras darse cuenta de que la policía lo tiene rodeado, Napier empieza a derramar los productos químicos para detener a los policías y escapar. Gordon llega y ordena a sus hombres detener a Napier vivo, mientras que Batman derrota a sus secuaces. Batman detiene a Napier, pero le suelta cuando Bob (Tracey Walter), el secuaz y amigo de Napier, toma de rehén a Gordon para que el héroe suelte a Napier. Batman desaparece y Bob escapa con los demás sicarios, mientras que Napier mata a Eckardt y trata de matar también a Batman. Éste reaparece y lo asusta, haciendo que Napier le dispare, pero Batman hace rebotar la bala y rompe un cristal, cuyos vidrios cortan la cara de Napier, atravesándole las mejillas. Retorciéndose de dolor, Napier cae de la pasarela en la que estaba y se agarra a una barandilla, justo sobre un gran depósito de ácido. Batman intenta ayudarlo a subir pero la mano de Napier resbala y éste cae en el depósito de ácido. Gordon ordena detener a Batman, pero éste logra escapar. Al día siguiente Vicki es invitada a cenar por Bruce, los dos oyen las anécdotas de Alfred de cuando crió a Bruce y luego pasan la noche juntos. Mientras, Napier, que ha sobrevivido a su accidente, va a una clínica quirúrgica en un callejón donde intenta arreglar su rostro, pero los instrumentos del cirujano son inútiles y pobres, y Napier acaba con los nervios de la cara seriamente dañados, deformando su boca en una sonrisa permanente. Además, el ácido le ha dejado la piel blanca, el pelo verde y los labios rojos, dándole la apariencia de un payaso. Napier, triste pero a la vez contento por su nuevo aspecto, sale de la clínica riéndose hasta llegar a la oficina de Grissom, al darse cuenta de que éste lo había traicionado tras saber de su romance con Alicia. Grissom intenta matarlo pero luego trata de negociar con Napier, que haciéndose llamar Joker, asesina a Grissom y usurpa su imperio criminal, para adueñarse de Gotham y eliminar a Batman. A la mañana siguiente, Vicki le propone a Bruce otra cita, pero éste la rechaza diciendo que tiene otros compromisos, excusa desmentida por Alfred. Mientras el alcalde y Harvey Dent preparan la fiesta del bicentenario de la ciudad, Napier termina asustando a Alicia con su nuevo aspecto y posteriormente (maquillado disimulando su rostro) se reúne con los socios del fallecido Grissom y asesina a Antoine Rotelli (Edwin Craig), uno de ellos, al negarse a aceptarlo como sucesor de Grissom. Sospechando de Bruce, Vicki lo sigue hasta una calle donde pone en el suelo dos rosas, mientras Joker asesina a Vinny Ricorso (John Dair), otro socio de Grissom, ante la mirada de varios ciudadanos, entre los que se encontraban Bruce, Vicki y Knox, ocurriendo un tiroteo en el cual un disparo roza a Bruce en su abrigo. Bruce, tras sospechar lo inusual del traspaso de las empresas de Grissom a un socio y reconociendo aun a Napier con su nuevo rostro, sospecha que este sobrevivió y que ahora ha tomado las riendas del hampa. Esa misma noche, Joker, desde la fábrica Axis, pone a la venta varios productos. En las noticias se alerta que varias mujeres han muerto por causas desconocidas. En el mismo telediario muere una presentadora, quedando con una ancha sonrisa, y Joker emite un anuncio de sus productos cosméticos, que envenenan a la gente dejándola con una sonrisa eterna similar a la suya. Bruce, quien se encontraba viendo la TV, pide ver el expediente de Napier (con talento en ciencias, química y arte) y tras ver el anuncio va con Alfred de compras para investigar a Joker. Mientras, Vicki intenta investigar a Bruce y por qué puso las dos rosas en esa calle. Seguidamente es invitada supuestamente por Bruce a cenar en el museo de Gotham, pero quien en verdad la invita es Joker, quien la había observado en las fotos tomadas por Bob en el ayuntamiento, proponiéndose conquistarla. Vicki asiste a la cita esperando a Bruce, cuando uno de los camareros le entrega un paquete que contiene una mascarilla y una nota en la que dice que se la ponga. En ese momento, un gas se extiende por el museo y mata a todos los que se encuentran en el interior. Seguidamente, Joker y sus hombres entran en el museo y estropean todas las obras de arte rociándolas con pintura, hasta llegar a la mesa de Vicki. Joker observa el portafolio de Vicki admirando sólo las fotos de vícimas de guerra, y a continuación le muestra la cara de Alicia, dañada por sus cosméticos y a su vez trata de desfigurarla también a ella, pero en ese instante llega Batman y rescata a Vicki, llevándola en su Batmóvil y evadiendo a varios secuaces de Joker en un callejón sin salida. Batman vence a los secuaces, pero un momento en el cual se desmaya tras ser golpeado le intentan quitar la máscara y Vicki le toma una foto y guarda el rollo entre sus ropas. Batman la lleva a la Batcueva dándole información de que Joker ha envenenado varios productos de higiene y belleza, haciendo que quienes usen determinadas combinaciones de estos productos mueran de risa. A la mañana siguiente, Vicki amanece en la cama de su apartamento con la información de Batman pero sin el rollo fotográfico que revelaba su identidad. Al llevar la información al diario, los ciudadanos de Gotham se enteran que deben evitar los productos contaminados de Joker. Por consejo de Alfred, Bruce visita a Vicki para confesarle que es Batman, pero cuando va a decírselo llega Joker y le comenta que Alicia se suicidó, entonces ve a Bruce, y éste le echa en cara su anterior vida como Jack Napier y le desafía. Joker le dispara diciéndole la frase "¿Alguna vez has bailado con el diablo a la luz de la luna?". Joker abandona el apartamento dejando a Vicki asustada, quien dirige su mirada otra vez a Bruce, pero éste ha desaparecido dejando una bandeja que había usado para detener la bala. Más tarde, el alcalde anuncia el aplazamiento del aniversario de la ciudad por culpa de Joker, y éste interfiere en el discurso televisado del alcalde, para decir que desafía a Batman y que a medianoche repartirá 20 millones de dólares en efectivo para los ciudadanos. Éstos, entusiasmados deciden presentarse en las calles, mientas Bruce se da cuenta de que Joker fue el mismo hombre quien asesinó a sus padres cuando era niño, ya que el asesino dijo la misma frase que Joker dijo en el apartamento de Vicki. Mientras Vicki descubre que en la calle donde habían matado a los Wayne era la misma en la que Bruce había dejado las dos rosas. Al rato llega Vicki acompañada de Alfred a la Batcueva, Bruce la deja entrar en su mundo y le dice que esa misma noche hará frente a Joker. Batman destruye la fábrica Axis esperando también matar a Joker, pero éste, desde su helicóptero, se burla de él. Joker empieza la fiesta de aniversario de Gotham organizando un desfile y echando billetes que la gente recoge alegremente. Vicki y Knox documentan el desfile mientras Batman, usando su nuevo Batwing (Batavión), se dirige a la ciudad. Joker, después de repartir los billetes, ve que Batman se acerca, y usa sus enormes globos cargados de gas letal "Sonriex" para matar a todos los presentes. Batman, con su vehículo, se lleva los globos y los envía fuera de la atmósfera. Joker, frustrado asesina a Bob y ordena a sus hombres espantar a la gente para enfrentarse a Batman. Éste, con su avión, le lanza misiles y balas al villano pero falla. Joker saca un revólver con un enorme cañón y le dispara haciendo que el vehículo se estrelle en las escaleras de la catedral. Vicki se acerca para ver si el héroe ha sobrevivido, pero Joker llega y la obliga a subir al campanario de la catedral, seguidos por Batman, quien sobrevivió a la colisión. Batman vence a los secuaces del Joker y se enfrenta al villano en el campanario, para vengar la muerte de sus padres. Entonces, los dos descubren que cada uno es responsable del origen del otro, ya que Joker creó a Batman al matar a sus padres y Batman creó a Joker al arrojar a Napier al ácido. Joker empuja a Vicki y a Batman pero estos quedan colgando de la cornisa de la azotea de la catedral, a punto de caer desde una gran altura. Joker intenta escapar en un helicóptero, pero Batman sujeta su pie a una gárgola, haciendo que Joker caiga al vacío y muera. Gordon se acerca al cadáver de Joker, que emite una risa grotesca, y saca de su bolsillo una bolsa con una caja que es la que produce la risa. Batman y Vicky tambien caen pero el primero usando uno de sus dispositivos de amarre logra evitar la misma suerte que Joker. Poco después, Gordon y Dent muestran a la prensa la Batseñal, y Dent lee una nota de Batman en la que dice que le avisen si el crimen surge de nuevo. Mientras, Alfred recoge a Vicki para una cita con Bruce, aunque le dice que se retrasará. La película acaba con una imagen de Batman en lo alto de un edificio contemplando con orgullo la Batseñal mientras ésta ilumina el cielo. Comentarios En esta entrega se narra el comienzo de Batman en su carrera contra el crimen en la corrupta Gotham City, pero claramente se profundiza en la figura del criminal conocido como Joker: Su origen y posterior enfrentamiento con el hombre-murciélago. Como puntos a destacar en la película, se encuentran la búsqueda de Burton de mostrar el lado oscuro y humano de Batman (el actor Michael Keaton fue un acierto, ya que otorgaba al héroe una imagen inquietante e interesante), la aplaudida actuación de Jack Nicholson y el extremo cuidado en la aparatosamente oscura escenografía y ambientación (una de las principales características del cine de este director). Entre los aspectos que desataron mayor polémica en los fans del personaje estuvieron: que introduce un nuevo origen al Joker como Jack Napier, quien aparece como el asesino de los padres de Bruce Wayne (en el comic es Joe Chill el asesino original) y, por consiguiente, responsable de la posterior creación de Batman. Además, el papel del detective James Gordon en la historia era prácticamente nulo, por último, Batman utiliza armas de fuego (solamente en el Batmovile y en el Batwing) y es capaz de matar (contrario a la principal característica del personaje), aunque dicho punto puede ser en referencia a algunos comics en los que Batman se veía forzado a usar armas para vences a ciertos enemigos, en los cuales también se veía forzado a matarlos, un ejemplo seria el Batman Nº1 en el capitulo El profesor Hugo Extraño y los monstruos Batman se ve forzado a matar a los monstruos del profesor Extraño por no ver otra forma de vencerlos. Destacó además la intensa banda sonora a cargo de Danny Elfman, quien constantemente colabora en filmes de Tim Burton. Curiosidades * Jack Nicholson fue elegido para el papel del Joker cuando en una foto de Nicholson del póster de El resplandor, Bob Kane le pintó el pelo de verde, la cara de blanco y los labios de rojo. * El Traje que utiliza Batman en esta película es el traje de Troika publicada en 1995, de la novela gráfica Batman: Caballero. * Billy Dee Williams interpreta a Harvey Dent antes de sufrir el accidente que lo convierte en Dos Caras. Williams firmó un contrato para repetir su papel en la futura secuela, pero Warner debió pagarle para que entregara el papel a Tommy Lee Jones. Sin embargo, su papel a diferencia de los comics es casi nulo siendo solo un personaje de relleno pero aún mostrando la esencia original del personaje. * Para la película se nominó a Adam West para el papel de Thomas Wayne, pero lo rechazó aún queriendo interpretar a Batman. Casualmente hace la voz de Thomas Wayne en la serie animada Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Esta película, aparte de que obtuvo muy buenas críticas, tuvo drásticos cambios respecto a la versión del personaje del Joker: * El Joker no fue quien asesinó a los padres de Bruce Wayne, sino que fue Joe Chill. Aunque se puede notar (sin haberse confirmado) que Joe Chill aparece como el compañero de Joker en el momento en que éste asesina a sus padres. * Jack Napier no es el verdadero nombre de Joker en los cómics. El nombre de Jack Napier hace referencia al mismo Jack Nicholson y a Alan Napier, actor que interpretó a Alfred en la serie de los años 60. * Joker, en ningún momento en los cómics muere, ya que es la eterna némesis de Batman. Sin embargo, en la película muere al final ya que para Burton era ilógico que el villano volviese para una probable secuela. * El Joker, en esta película, tiene un origen claramente definido (basado en el cómic prestige de La Broma Asesina), donde él mismo declara que no recuerda bien su pasado, y que nunca lo recuerda de la misma forma. Para el clímax de la película se planearon 3 finales para Joker: * Huye en el helicóptero junto con sus matones. * Cae de la Catedral luego de que murciélagos de la azotea de la misma lo atacasen. * El usado en la edición final: Cae de la catedral cuando Batman sujeta su pie a una gárgola para evitar que escapase y cae hasta su deceso. Personajes Premios Obtuvo un total de 7 premios y 18 nominaciones en diferentes certámenes y categorías. Entre los mismos se incluyen los obtenidos por la banda sonora (Danny Elfman) en los Premios BRITs británicos y los ASCAP. Es de destacar sus 6 nominaciones a los BAFTA y Saturn, las 2 a los Grammy y la del Globo de Oro para Nicholson (además de optar al BAFTA y Saturn al igual que Kim Basinger). ;Premios Óscar (1/1) ;Premios Saturn (1/6) Galería L 96895 ebe9d652.jpg L 96895 c3c40467.jpg L 96895 be536b7b.jpg L 96895 44627d99.jpg L 96895 8409d1e3.jpg L 96895 8fd4f6e4.jpg L 96895 6c144940.jpg L 96895 2c048f5e.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * Ficha en Carteles de Cine * Famous Locations For Batman * Batmobile featured in the film * Pictures of the set, Batsuit, Batmobile, and cast of Batman * Batman 60's Series to the Batman Film's * Keith Short - Film Sculptor Sculpted the Batmobile for this film * Batman review, Batman DVD review Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 1989 Categoría:Películas de Batman Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Tim Burton Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar